Marriage
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Quartet Idol Song |previous = - |next = You're my life |current track = Marriage マリアージュ}} |font color = white |name = カルテットアイドルソング マリアージュ |image = |kanji name = マリアージュ |romaji name = Mariaaju |translation = Marriage |type = Idol Song New Series & Quartet Idol Song |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei }} Marriage is a song from the [[Quartet Idol Song|'Quartet Idol Song']] CD. It was sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], and [[Camus|'Camus']], who are voiced by Morikubo Showtaro, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Aoi Shouta, and Maeno Tomoaki, respectively. Lyrics English = Under the starlight, let’s find our love. Super lovers, you and I, oh baby! Ca：The fragrance heightens with each season Why does it seem like time always flies by? Ra：So, too, does the meaning of a kiss grown deeper But when I’m with you, I’m burning inside. Re：The restlessly whispered calls of love I do not ever wanna leave your side. Ai：Taken out of the constraints of reality All：When I can see you soon, even at a distance, 　　These feelings grow stronger every time 　　They fill me, ah…endlessly All：Again tonight, it’s the greatest marriage of two 　　Here, shall we enjoy ourselves seated on the crescent moon? 　　Our future from now on and our dreams Ra：Are an unexhausted story All：In the shine under the starry sky, Ai：Our song is Re：Slowly filling love’s glass Ca：Even God is jealous of All：Our dream! Ca：The dull scenery in sepia colors The world in my eyes, everything was gray. Ra：In the extremely tedious day-to-day Nothing was special, just the same dull days. Re：Only you show the way without hesitation I need you with me. I need you to stay. Ai：With your sincerity, purer than an angel All：What do you expect? What can I do? 　　If I notice this throbbing heartbeat, 　　I don’t want to let you go…I won’t let you go! All：This vow in our hearts of our eternal marriage 　　In this color-changing world, making our everlasting love 　　Resound with the carol of destiny Ra：As it emits feelings like this All：Embrace this day which will never come again Ai：Let it be depicted as dearest Re：Your dreams and even your love, your all Ca：I want to share it all together All：Our wish! Under the starlight, let’s find our love. Super lovers, you and I, oh baby! ≪Why does it seem like time always flies by?≫ ≪I do not ever wanna leave your side.≫ All：Again tonight, it’s the greatest marriage of two 　　As we nestle together, we’ll believe in tomorrow 　　The things for which words are not enough, Ra：We’ll play them together, weaving them into sound All：In the shine under the starry sky, Ai：Our song is Re：Slowly filling love’s glass Ca：Even God is jealous of All：Our dream!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Under The Starlight, Let's Find Our Love. Super Lovers, You And I, Oh Baby! Ca：kisetsu goto ni kaori takaku Why Does It Seem Like Time Always Flies By? Ra：Kiss no imi mo fukaku naru But When I'm With You, I'm Burnin' Inside. Re：akitarizu sasayaita ai no KOORU I Do Not Ever Wanna Leave Your Side. Ai：tsuredasu yo kyuukutsu na RIARU kara All：sugu ni aeru kyori ni ite mo 　　omoi wa itsumo tsunotte 　　tomedonaku Ah… michiteku All：koyoi mo futari saikou no MARIAAJU 　　mikadzuki o hora isu gawari ni hashagou ka 　　kore kara no mirai soshite yume Ra：katari tsukusenai monogatari o All：hoshizora no moto kagayaki no naka de Ai：futari no uta o Re：koi no GURASU ni yukkuri sosoide Ca：kamisama mo netamasete All：Our Dream Ca：SEPIA iro ni kusumu keshiki The World In My Eyes, Everything Was Gray. Ra：taikutsu sugita nichijou ni Nothing Was Special, Just The Same Dull Days. Re：kimi dake wa mayowazu ni michibiku I Need You With Me. I Need You To Stay. Ai：tenshi yori junsui na magokoro de All：nani o omou? nani ga dekiru? 　　kidzukeba takanaru HAATOBIITO 　　hanashitakunai… hanasanai All：chikai o mune ni eien no MARIAAJU 　　irodorikawaru sekai de fuhen no LOVE wo 　　hibikasete unmei no KYARORU Ra：kimochi no mama ni hanatsu mama ni All：nidoto wa konai kyou o dakishimete Ai：egakasete Dearest Re：yume mo ai sae mo kimi no zenbu Ca：tomo ni wakachiaitai All：Our Wish Under The Starlight, Let's Find Our Love. Super Lovers, You And I, Oh Baby! ≪Why Does It Seem Like Time Always Flies By?≫ ≪I Do Not Ever Wanna Leave Your Side.≫ All：koyoi mo futari saikou no MARIAAJU 　　yorisoi nagara ashita o shinjiteyukou 　　kotoba de wa tarinai koto ni wa Ra：oto o tabanete kanadeaou All：hoshizora no moto kagayaki no naka de Ai：futari no uta wo Re：koi no GURASU ni yukkuri sosoide Ca：kamisama mo netamasete All：Our Dream |-| Kanji = 4人：Under the starlight, let's find our love. Super lovers, you and I, oh baby! カミュ：季節ごとに薫り高く Why does it seem like time always flies by? 蘭丸：Kissの意味も深くなる But when I'm with you, I'm burnin' inside. 嶺二：飽き足りず囁いた愛のコール I do not ever wanna leave your side. 藍'''：連れ出すよ窮屈なリアルから '''4人：すぐに会える距離にいても 　　想いはいつも募って 　　止めどなくAh…満ちてく 4人：今宵も二人最高のマリアージュ 　　三日月をほら椅子がわりにはしゃごうか 　　これからの未来そして夢 蘭丸：語り尽くせない物語を 4人：星空の下輝きの中で 藍'：二人の歌を '嶺二：恋のグラスにゆっくり注いで カミュ：神様も妬ませて 4人：Our dream カミュ：セピア色にくすむ景色 The world in my eyes, everything was gray. 蘭丸：退屈すぎた日常に Nothing was special, just the same dull days. 嶺二：君だけは迷わずに導く I need you with me. I need you to stay. 藍'''：天使より純粋な真心で '''4人：何を憶う？何が出来る？ 　　気付けば高鳴るハートビート 　　離したくない…離さない 4人：誓いを胸に永遠のマリアージュ 　　彩り変わる世界で不変のLOVEを 　　響かせて運命のキャロル 蘭丸：気持ちのままに放つままに 4人：二度とは来ない今日を抱きしめて 藍'：描かせてDearest '嶺二：夢も愛さえも君の全部 カミュ：共に分かち合いたい 4人：Our wish Under the starlight, let's find our love. Super lovers, you and I, oh baby! 4人：今宵も二人最高のマリアージュ 　　寄り添いながら明日を信じてゆこう 　　言葉では足りないことには 蘭丸：音を束ねて奏で合おう 4人：星空の下輝きの中で 藍'：二人の歌を '嶺二：恋のグラスにゆっくり注いで カミュ：神様も妬ませて 4人：Our dream歌詞タイム (Japanese) (Japanese) Videos |track name = Marriage |file link = }} |track name = Marriage (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as the opening theme for the game All Star After Secret.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪カルテットアイドルソング (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #1A85A6}} Category:Opening songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Quartet Idol Song (songs)